Prank Wars, Bella Style
by Cola Marie Whitlock
Summary: Emmett pissed off Bella by messing with her truck and there's a big prank on graduation and Bella is going to have a field day. DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE
1. Chapter 1

**Prank Wars, Bella Style**

Bella & Jasper

Romance & humor

Rated M - you could figure it out

This is all human

Summary: Emmett pissed off Bella by messing with her truck. She has concocted a plan to get back at him for what he did. She has lots of small pranks that lead up to graduation - the biggest of them all. Once it hits, she's going to have a field day that Emmett won't be able to top off.

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

These prank wars have been going on since 8th grade plus it won't end. I mean sure I enjoy the pranks, but its starting to get old. I'm walking to my truck to go to fucking school. Before I even think about starting it, I pop the hood to make sure no one fucked with my truck. Sure enough my damn battery is gone. It's no wonder the damn light didn't turn on.

Emmett!

Jasper knows I will kick his ass if he ever touched my truck. God, I fucking love The Major. I get my phone out and look up the energizer bunny that's high off of Mountain Dew to see if she can give me a lift to school.

"Hello,"

"Hey Alice, my truck isn't working. I was wondering if you can pick me up for school."

"Why isn't your truck working?"

"Emmett fucking decided to take my battery out of my truck for some fucking prank. He knows not to fuck with my truck. I'm going to get back at him, but twice as hard."

"Okay, I'm going to be there in like ten minutes."

"Okay, Al."

I hung up and sat in my truck, spewing. I just thought of it and the biggest prank, not even the King of Pranks would know is going to happen at graduation. All I have to do is call Jasper.

"Hey, baby." Swoon.

"Hey, I got a favor to ask."

"Shoot."

I explained all of it and what is to happen at graduation. That will teach the fucker to fuck with my truck.

"Oh, and one more thing."

"What's that?"

"I'm not wearing any panties," my voice dripping with seduction.

He grunts. "Are you thinking about getting pounded by the lovely Major."

"Fuck, yes."

"Today is your lucky day."

"Okay," I squeaked. "Alice is here, so I'm going to see you in homeroom."

"I'll be there."

"Bye, Major."

"Bye, darlin'." Swoon.

I love his southern accent whenever he's horny and just quite charming. My cooch is already dripping with anticipation for what is to come. Alice just pulled up in her yellow Porsche.

"Are you still pissed at Emmett about your battery being taken out?" Alice asked as soon as I got in her car.

"Yes, but I got a big prank that's all going to be small. It's going to lead up to the biggest of them all. Jasper is going to put my plan into action today." I told her.

She gave me a sideways glance before she pulled out of the driveway. I told Jasper to a bumper sticker on his jeep. It says "I 'heart' blondes!" we all know he has the hots for Rosalie and vice versa. Dumbasses can't see what was in front of them. Every time Emmett walks in the room, you could practically see the drool coming out of her mouth.

I already got a hot-as-fuck boyfriend and I always say it to him and I love his reaction. Edward always trying to get together with me and I'm constantly shooting him down left and right. I don't get why he doesn't get the hint that I already got a boyfriend, a hot one at that. I love thinking dirty thoughts in school. I hate Tanya and her skanks because Tanya wants to get in Edward's pants, but he wants to get in mine I love Edward as a brother than a boyfriend.

I grew up with Alice, Edward, Emmett and Jasper. I met them in kindergarten and been with them ever since. In 8th grade, Rosalie came along and Alice and I have been best friends with her ever since. Alice had a birthday party during 9th grade and we played Truth or Dare. She was horrible!

**~Flashback~**

"Let's play Truth or Dare!" Alice said, excited.

I groaned. She knew I had a crush on Jasper Whitlock. I don't know what she has up her sleeve. She turned to me first.

"Bella. Truth or Dare?" Alice asked.

I cringed. " Truth."

"Is it true that you have a crush on Jasper?" damn you, Alice.

I looked at Jasper and he was red in the face, mirroring my expression. That made me a bit better, but not by much. Everyone looked at me, expectantly, for my answer.

"Yes." I squeaked and burrowed my head in my hands, completely mortified.

"Jasper. Truth or Dare?" Alice asked.

I cringed, waiting for his answer on whether he would pick truth or dare. _pleas don't pick dare, please don't pick dare_…. I kept chanting in my head.

"Dare." he said in his southern drawl.

I gulped. I've never been kissed a guy in my life. I was wide-eyed because I was wondering if it was a sick joke and I would wake up any minute.

"I dare you…um…let's see…kiss Bella," Alice said. "On the lips." she clarified.

We were sitting in a circle. I'm going to have kiss a guy sooner or later, so why not now? I'm being completely chicken shit right now.

"Let's get this over with before I chicken out," I mumbled under my breath.

I got up on my knees and he did the same. He met me halfway and I was prepared to lean in. He did the same thing and we were just mere inches until Alice's impatient ass said.

"Just kiss already." I gave her the finger.

Jasper cupped my chin and I could feel his breath on me. I close the distance and instantly moaned in his mouth at how smooth and delectable his lips were. Our mouths moved in perfect sync until someone cleared their throat. When we pulled away everyone, except Alice, had their jaws open gaping like a fish. I started laughing because everyone was shocked by the display. Alice started squealing, after they recovered, and got up and did a happy dance.

"Pay up, Emmett."

He grumbled the whole time while grabbing what I assumed was 20 bucks. He handed it to Alice.

"Wait, why would Emmett give you money?" Jasper asked.

"We had a bet the other day about the both of you. Everyone, I mean everyone, knows you guys are in love with each other since we were kids. I can't believe you two are so dense about your feelings for each other." Alice said, smirking.

Jasper and I looked at each other with huge smiles on our faces. I turned to look at her, more like glaring at her. She gave me an apologetic smile.

**~End Flashback~**

Thinking back on that day when we played that game of Truth or Dare, I wanted to strangle Alice for making me kiss Jasper. We didn't go for the French kiss, we do that whenever no one is looking.

**A/N: **what do you think of the first chapter of my new story.

-Cola Whitlock


	2. Author's Note

**A/N: **I'm so sorry for not updating, it's just that I'm suffering from writer's block and I'm trying to work my way around it. I'm also working on the speech tournament for school. I'm also going to be posting a new story but I just have to figure out what the title of it is going to be. I know it's going to be a Bella/Peter story. Thank you for your patience and hopefully you guys like my stories. I'm so damn busy with school and handling my own slight sadness.

-Cola Whitlock


	3. Read it's Very Important

**A/N: **I'm really sorry for abandoning all these stories that I started, it's just that I have personal issues to deal with plus I have less than a month left of school. I get aggravated for no reason and I try to not let it affect me so much. My best friend's mom is in the hospital for stage four breast cancer, we don't know how long she's gonna be in there for. This year is shitty to say the least and I thought it was gonna be a good year. But I was proven wrong when I found out my parents are splitting up and then not even a month later, I found out my best friend's mom has stage four breast cancer. For now I'm having all my stories on hold until this whole thing settles and then I can focus on writing my stories, just right now it's not looking any good and again I apologize about not updating as soon as possible. I hope next year will be different. I don't want to see my best friend without a mom because of breast cancer. This best friend is also my ex-boyfriend but we still remain close. He can read me like a book, it's not even funny. I just feel really bad that everything is going on in my life that I don't find time to write my stories. I hate having gut feelings that something bad is going to happen. I'm sorry for springing this onto my readers and hopefully this is answer enough of my not writing any new chapters, but I will be reading a lot of stories but it's just so hard to write chapters when I have personal issues. I'm sorry but I hope by next year I can get back in and start creating new chapters for every story that I have on here excluding the one-shots that I wrote.

-Cola Whitlock


End file.
